Valerie Delgado (Rizzoli
Valerie Delgado (Roselyn Sanchez) is the main villainess from episode 2.11 of Rizzoli & Isles, "Can I Get a Witness?" (airdate November 28, 2011). She is an Assistant District Attorney working as the prosecutor against notorious gang member Terrance "Little T" Jones, who murdered community leader Elmore Gregory. Valerie was shown with Jane Rizzoli and Vince Korsak as they interviewed Dante Jones, who witnessed Elmore's killing. However, Valerie is actually in league with Little T, and had been throughout her career as a prosecutor. Her unbeaten record was due to Little T giving her key evidence and helping make any witnesses disappear, while she helps Little T avoid jail time. The corrupt villainess put her plan in motion to eliminate Dante, beginning with informing Dante that Officer Germaine Walker (who was assigned to guard Dante) was dirty. Dante left with Valerie and was driven out to the woods by her, with Dante fully unaware of Valerie's true heel persona. Shortly afterwards, the evil Valerie shot and killed Dante--with the murder made to look like a gang-related shooting. As a result, Little T's case was thrown out due to lack of a witness--with the exception of Relita Washington, an informant of Korsak's, though Korsak refused to name her due to his fear for her safety. Valerie was revealed as a villainess in the episode's climax; first when Maura Isles discovered that the tire tracks at the scene matched those from Valerie's car (as Maura helped Valerie change a flat tire). After Valerie visited Korsak, she ended up also encountering Jane, who not only revealed Valerie as a murderer, but as a conspirator with Little T. Valerie admitted everything, claiming Little T was the mastermind and she could help them put him away, only for Korsak to turn her down and reveal Relita as his informant. Korsak later gave Jane a set of handcuffs to put on Valerie, who was arrested for Dante's murder. Trivia *Valerie Delgado is mostly similar to Diane Hansen, the villainess from Person of Interest's pilot episode. Both were corrupt prosecutors who were in league with criminals, and both directly committed murder to further their own villainous goals. One difference is that Valerie worked with a gang member, while Diane was aligned with a group of corrupt cops, and another difference is that Diane was the evil mastermind in her group, while Valerie's alliance with her cohort was suggested as equal (despite Valerie's claims that she wasn't the mastermind). *Valerie is also slightly similar to Mentalist villainess Lydia Faulk, as both of them helped their criminal allies avoid jail time as part of their corruption, though Lydia never resorted to murder to do so--Valerie did. Gallery Delgado Reveal.jpg|Valerie Delgado's villainous reveal Delgado Arrest.jpg|Delgado arrested by Rizzoli Valerie Delgado.gif Valerie Delgado 2.gif Valerie Delgado 3.gif Valerie Delgado 4.gif Valerie Delgado 5.gif Valerie Delgado 6.gif Valerie Delgado 7.gif Valerie Delgado 8.gif Valerie Delgado 9.gif Valerie Delgado 10.gif Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested